Bella Winchester:Weddings, babies, and scary kids
by not-so-average-07
Summary: The possible final installment of the Bella Winchester stories. There are weddings to be planned, evil scary kids to be taken care of and hol up! Who's pregnant?
1. Boys suck

**First off- I don't own Supernatural or ****The**** Covenant…and yes that saddens me cause hello have you seen those boys? Second, I am very sorry about how short this chapter ****is,**** I wanted to get this posted a while ago. Next, enjoy the first chapter please Review idea's are always welcome and this is AU. Peace and Pop Tarts!**

"That's not fair Dean!"

"You speak as if I care."

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"I agree with Dean."

"Shut up Tyler!"

Bella Winchester threw her magazine at her fiancés head. Tyler ducked and then looked at her glaring.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You agreed with him."

"Because I do agree with him!"

Before Bella could retort Sara walked into the Manor. She took in the scene before her. Dean was trying to hide behind Caleb and Pogue, Tyler was staring Bella down and Reid was sitting on the counter with an amused expression on his face.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Bella is going to kick Dean and Tyler's ass."

"Why?"

"Dean told her she didn't need a wedding dress or a big wedding and Tyler agreed with him."

"Are you two really that stupid?"

"What?"

"Never, ever mess with a bride to be. Now unless you lovely gentlemen want to help us with wedding plans you need to go."

"What kind of plans?"

"Dresses, Tuxes, Flowers, Seating Charts, Colors."

"Ok we're leaving,"

Dean bolted out of the front door right behind Caleb and Pogue. Reid gave Sara and Bella a quick hug goodbye and Tyler stood in front of Bella.

"Do I at least get a kiss goodbye?"

Bella glared at Tyler. Finally he turned and walked out of the door.

"Nice to see this wedding this is working out for you guys."

"God, he and Dean just get on my last nerve."

"Bells, what's really bothering you?"

"It nothing Sara."

"Yeah because you always act like a total bitch."

Bella glanced at Sara then sat on the chair holding back tears.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I'm pregnant."


	2. Subject Changer

**First, I am sorry for the delay. My internet decided to be funny and stop working. I just got it back a little while ago so I wanted to get the next chapter posted. I am also working on another Covenant ****fic**** and a Gilmore Girls Fic and a One Tree Hill Fic. But those won't be posted until I finish this one. So enjoy the chapter and don't forget, Review! I'm a big girl I can take criticism but helpful tips are always better. Enjoy!**

Bella that's great!"

"No Sara it's not. I mean of course I want kids. But not now. Tyler just took over his dads business. I'm only 24 we're not married yet and what about hunting?"

"Arabella Winchester. Tyler is going to be thrilled. He loves you so much."

"I know."

"And you can get married before he's born."

"He?"

"Yeah."

"Oh yeah. It's a guaranteed boy. Forgot about that. And he going to have powers…ok can't breathe."

Sara went to Bella's side and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Bella everything is going to be fine. You said I think right? So you're not even sure. Did you take a test?"

"Not yet."

"Then how do you know?"

"Trust me Sara. I know my body pretty well. Where's Kate?"

"Boston for the week. Her mom and dad are having problems again. And nice subject change by the way."

"And she and Pogue got into another fight so she went to cool down."

"Pretty much yeah. And since we're not going back to our previous topic…"

Bella's cell phone interrupted the conversation.

"Excuse me."

She went across the room and picked up her phone.

"Hello…hey Ellen. Dean and I are good…what's up? Sure. We'll be there tomorrow."

Bella hung up her phone and set it on the counter.

"Boys at your place?"

"Most likely."

"Let's go."

The girls left Simms Manor and got into Bella's new XTerra. They drove about ten minuets down the road then arrived at Caleb and Sara's. Walking into the Manor they found the boys in the game room playing playstation.

"Dean?"

"Plans done already?"

"Ellen called."

"Ellen? Roadhouse Ellen?"

"Yeah. Something big is going down up there. She needs help."

"When do we leave?"

"Now. We can be there by tomorrow."

"What's the deal?"

"She wouldn't say over the phone. But it doesn't sound good."

"Bella are you sure you should go?"

Bella shot Sara a death glare.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing. I have to go pack."

"Maybe we should take the boys with us. If it sounds that bad."

"Dean."

"We'll go."

"Ok. But we leave as soon as we're packed. Sara will you be ok alone?"

"I'll be fine. Maybe I'll go visit my parents. I haven't seen them in a while."

"Ok. Let's get ready. I love you baby."

"Love you to Caleb. Now go pack."

Everyone went their separate ways to get ready. Dean and Reid still lived together in Garwin Manor. This is a premiere party spot now. More so than when Reid was in High School. Tyler and Bella went to their bedroom to get packed.

"Bells. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry about earlier. I guess I'm just more stressed than I thought."

"Don't worry about it. We can have whatever kind of wedding you want."

Bella turned to Tyler with a small smile on her face.

"You know I love you right?"

"Of course I do."

"Good. Let's go."


	3. I just want something normal

Twenty minutes they met up with Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Dean. She tried to avoid eye contact with all of the boys. She hated lying to them and keeping things from them.

"Reid and Dean in the Impala, me and the boys in my car?"

"Sounds good. Bells lead the way."

"Alright then."

They all piled into their assigned cars and settled in for the trip. The next afternoon they pulled up to the Roadhouse. Walking in they saw Ash sitting on a stool and Ellen behind the bar. Bella saw Jo cleaning up a table. _Great, they blonde bitch who thinks she can hunt is here._ Ellen came from behind the bar. She gave Dean and Bella a quick hug.

"Who are they?

"Friends that can help. Caleb Danvers, Pogue Parry, Reid Garwin, and Tyler Simms Bella's fiancé. "

"Fiancé?"

"Yes Jo."

"How would have thought. A Winchester can actually settle down."

"Just because my brother didn't want anything to do with you doesn't mean you can take it out on me. So why don't you go back to your pathetic life of nothingness."

"Girls, step away from each other. Now."

Bella glanced at Ellen then took two steps back.

"Just fill us in."

"Ok. There has been a string of deaths around. Odd ones. Someone falling off of their latter, drowning in the hot tub, falling down a flight of stairs. And the most recent one, a man fell on top of his power saw."

Bella started to feel light headed.

"Tell Dean the rest I have to grab something out of the car."

She turned and walked out of the door. Leaning against the XTerra she took deep breaths to make herself feel better. After a couple of minutes she grabbed a water bottle and headed back in. Walking in she saw that Dean had a goofy look on his face.

"What's with Dean?"

"Lisa."

"Oh lord."

"Who's Lisa?"

"What was that Bell? Eight years ago?"

"Almost nine."

"Dude, who's Lisa?"

"Gumby Girl."

"Sounds like a good time."

"Oh yeah."

"We'll take it Ellen, whatever it is…and Reid put your eyes back in your head or so help me god I will tell Amberly. "

Amberly Smith was, get this, Reid Garwin's girlfriend. Of two years. She is moving in next week. Dean was going to move out but Reid and Amberly said no. When she found out about the secret she loved it. Reid glared at Bella, but he also looked a bit worried.

"Sorry Baby Bell."

Dean laughed at the name. Since Tyler was Baby Boy Reid thought it appropriate that Bells be dubbed Baby Bell.

"Thanks for the job Ellen. We'll call you when it's done."

"Ok. Good luck. Be safe kids."

"Of course."

They all went back out to the parking lot.

"Dean, just do me a favor, don't let the sex interfere with the job ok?"

"I'll try."

"I'm sure you will."

Getting back into their cars they made the trip in a day. Once their they found a motel to stay at. Dean left them there to go to Lisa's. Bella was unpacking inside her and Tyler's motel room.

"Are you ok Bell?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Why?"

"You haven't been acting like yourself lately."

"Just stress. The wedding plans are tweaking me out."

"Then why do you want a big wedding?"

"Truth?"

"Please."

"Fine. This is the last chance I have to do something normal. My entire life has been full of the supernatural bullshit and everything else. This wedding is the only thing I have to a normal life."

"Your life is normal Arabella."

"I have been hunting demons since I could walk. My fiancé and best friends are warlocks. My mother, father and brother were all killed by the same _demon_. My mom got her fairy tale wedding. And after she had me she always told my dad that she wanted that kind of day for her little girl. So part of me is doing this for my mom and the other part is because it is what I want."

Tyler looked at Bella. He kind of regretted asking her why.

"I'm sorry babe."

"Don't worry about it."

"We can have the biggest wedding you want."

He looked at her and smiled. She walked over and hugged him.

"Thanks. Ok. We have work to do."


	4. Ben?

**I'm back! Anyway, school has been a little crazy…OK I lied the parties have been a little crazy, on top of school and the work load I haven't had a chance to update. I'm still working on those other stories as well. So here's the next chapter. Reviews are welcome.**

Bella and the boys were in the café when she saw Dean pull in across the street at the motel. She saw the look on his face so she excused herself from the table and ran across the street.

"Dean!"

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok? You don't look so good."

"Lisa and Ben….ACDC….Impala on cake."

"Dean you are not making any sense right now."

"Lisa has a son who turned eight today. I was here almost nine years ago."

"Oh my god."

"Exactly."

"Is he yours?"

"She said he wasn't but Bells. You should see him."

"And how would I do that?"

"Come with me."

"Fine. Let me tell"

"No time lets go."

Dean pushed her into the Impala. Five minutes later they were seated on a park bench talking to Ben. Bella watched the two interact. Ben acted just like Dean, it was creepy. If he wasn't the father she would be shocked. She was staring off into space when she saw Ben get up and walk over to a kid.

"Dean what did you say to him?"

Her question was answered when she saw Ben beat the crap out of the kid.

"Dean you didn't."

"What?"

Just then Lisa walked up to them. She told Dean to stay away from her and Ben. Before her left Ben ran back and gave Dean a hug. Bella put her hand on his shoulder.

"She'll cool down Dean. Don't worry."

"Yeah."

They started to walk away when they noticed a few kids staring at them.

"Dean look."

"Now that's creepy."

"Something is not right."

"Tell me about it. Lets get back to the boys."

"Yeah."

When Dean and Bella got back to the motel the boys were in Reid and Dean's room flipping through books.

"What's up guys?"

"There is a definite story here. You get the text I sent you Caleb?"

"About the kids?"

"Yeah."

"Yes I did. Tyler show him what you found."

"Fill Dean in I'll be right back."

Bella left and went to her own room. She quickly ran to the bathroom and vomited.

"Dammit."

After washing up she went to her suitcase and unzipped the little pouch. Finally finding what she was looking for she just stared at it. She had a hard time believing it, she Arabella Winchester soon to be Simms was pregnant. How was she going to tell the boys? Would they flip? Would Dean be mad? Would Tyler? She pushed all of the thoughts aside when she heard the boys coming. She quickly put the test back in the bag and sat on the bed. When they came in they told her what was up.

"Dean."

"What?"

"Ben."

"I know. I thought about that. I have to get there now."

"Ok. Reid you and Tyler go the victims ex wife. She said something about her daughter not being normal or something. Caleb you and Pogue find out anywhere this thing could be keeping the kids you figure anything out call us. Dean I'm going with you."

"Let's move."


	5. Demons, Hospitals and a baby?

Bella sat in the car and watched as Lisa yelled at Dean. When he came back to the car he looked over at her.

"It's got Ben."

"Caleb called. With a location."

"We gotta move Bells."

"I know."

They got to the house and made their way inside. Bella went around the front while Dean took the back. Dean quickly found the kids in a cage. Bella was in a different part of the house when the real estate lady came up behind her. Taking a glance in the mirror Bella knew what it was. When she turned around the thing was gone. Hurrying up she found Dena getting Ben, the other kids, and the real agent out of the house. Bella tried to fight off the demon and was thrown across the room into a wall. Dean yelled for Ben to get the kids out of the house. He ran back and started fighting the thing on his own, until he was also getting his ass kicked. Bella got thrown into another wall and stayed down. Dean burned the thing picked up Bella and ran outside.

Dean and Ben were in the waiting room of the hospital when Tyler, Caleb, Reid, and Pogue all came running in.

"Is she ok?"

"I don't know yet."

"What happened?"

"She was thrown into a wall. Twice."

Tyler started pacing up and down the hall. Reid tried to calm him but it wasn't working. Dean looked up and saw Lisa running toward them. Ben jumped up and ran to his mom.

"Dean what the hell happened."

"You want the truth?"

"Might be nice."

"Let's go somewhere and talk."

An hour later Dean was leaning against the door while Lisa looked over at Ben who was getting food with Reid and Pogue.

"That's the truth?"

"That's my job. Lisa I have a question for you and I want you to be honest with me. Ok?"

"Sure."

"Is Ben mine?"

Lisa took a deep breath then let it out.

"Yeah. He is."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Because I wasn't sure how you would react Dean. I mean back then you were not one for a family."

"What if I told you I was now. That I want to be in his life."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I am. I'm not going to lie to you Lisa. My life is crazy and sometimes dangerous. I live with Reid and Amberly, I love my job and I don't want to give it up."

"Are you asking us to move in with you?"

"Yes I am. But there I probably something else you should know. About Reid and the boys."

30 minuets later Tyler walked in on Dean and Lisa kissing.

"The doctors back."

Out in the waiting room the Doctor waited to make sure everyone was present.

"Ok, Bella is going to be alright. And for the really good news the baby is fine too."


	6. Promises Kept

_**Hello all of my amazing reader people…I am updating again because I have finished this story, yes it is complete but I won't post the end until I tweak it some more. I was dead set that this was the last in line but with the ending I wrote I am not so sure….we'll see. Enjoy!**_

_Previously: __"Ok, Bella is going to be alright. And for the really good news the baby is fine too."_

Tyler almost choked on his water.

"Baby?"

"She's pregnant?"

"No fucking way!"

"What?"

"Yes. Arabella is pregnant. Is the father here?"

Tyler slowly raised his hand.

"Your girlfriend and baby are fine. You can all go and see them now."

When Bella woke up she saw all of the boys standing around her bed.

"Hey guys."

"Hey baby sister. How you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Good. The doctor told us that the baby would be fine."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Why didn't you?"

"I was scared."

"Of?"

"I'm not exactly best mom ever material."

"You are going to be a great mother Bells."

Tyler came over and sat on the bed next to her.

"I love you more than anything in the world. And I couldn't be happier about this baby."

"Promise?"

"I made you that promise when I proposed to you and I am never going to take it back."

"I love you too…Dean?"

"Yeah Baby sis?"

"I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

"Walk me down the aisle at the wedding?"

Dean froze as he looked at Bella…she should be asking their dad, and if not him then Sam. Why would she want him?

"Dean, I would love if dad was able to walk me down the aisle, but even if he was here, him and Sam, I would want you to do it."

"Why?"

"Because you have been there every step of the way, and I love you."

"I'd love to walk you down the aisle Bells."

He walked over and gave her a hug. When he pulled back he gave her a small kiss on her forehead. When Dean went back to his position by the bed Bella sent Tyler a look and nodded in Reid's direction.

"Reid?"

"Baby Boy?"

"Well I thought a lot about this and everything, and well, I want you to be the best man. I already told Caleb and Pogue and their cool with it. It's up to you."

"Sure man. Anything for you and Baby Bells."

Two months later:

Bella was freaking out, and that is something that Winchester's just don't do. She and Dean were waiting for their turn to walk down the aisle. Tyler was down front. Tyler was dressed in an all black tux with a red vest and black tie. The boys were all in all black with black vest and red ties. Sara, the maid of honor, Kate, Amberly and Lisa were all in strapless black dresses that stopped just above their knees and carrying red flowers. Bella watched as Reid and Amberly walked down the aisle, then Caleb and Lisa, then Pogue and Kate. Finally Sara began the walk down the aisle. Bella turned to Dean.

"Ready to go?"

"Sure."

"Dean are you ok?"

"How can I face demons and everything else but when it comes to walking my baby sister down the aisle I am a nervous wreck?"

"I don't know. But you are not going to lose me."

"Oh I know that. I'll kill Tyler before I let that happen."

"Dean you promised."

"That wasn't a threat…it was a promise."

Dean winked at her before taking her arm and walking her down the aisle.


	7. The End?

_**Ok, this is the end. So after reading the end let me know whether or not I should do another story, ideas would be welcome as well. Enjoy and thanks for sticking**__** and putting **__**up **__** with**__** me.**_

Five months later:

Dean burst into the hospital room with Reid, Caleb and Pogue right behind him. They stopped short as they saw Tyler standing next to the bed while Bella was holding a little boy. Dean walked over and hugged his little sister.

"Can I hold him?"

"Of course."

Caleb and Pogue were snapping off pictures like proud grandparents, or proud uncles, whatever. Sara, Kate, Amberly, and Lisa looked on with tears in their eyes. Sara, Kate, Amberly, and Lisa all got pregnant around the same time. They were all about four months along. Reid took the baby next.

"Not to sound like a chick but he's beautiful guys."

"Thanks Reid."

"Thanks man."

"You guys think of a name yet?"

"Yes actually."

"And?"

Seventeen years later:

"Samuel Reid Simms get your ass down here!"

Bella and Tyler looked up at the stairs when they heard footsteps approaching.

"What's up?"

"Sammy the boys are going to be here any minute."

"You nervous?"

"Should I be?"

"It only hurts for a little bit."

"And then you have to come back here cause we leave early for a hunt ok?"

"Yes mom. Who's going?"

"Me, you, uncle Dean and Ben."

"Ok. I'll see you guys later."

Bella and Tyler watched Sam jump into Aidan's car. Tyler walked into the kitchen to make some coffee. Bella walked around the living room and looked at all of the pictures. Sara and Caleb had Aidan William Danvers, Pogue and Kate had Matthew Jonathon Danvers, Reid and Amberly had Skylar Andrew Garwin, and Dean and Lisa had, in addition to Ben, Jonathon Samuel Winchester. The boys were like brothers. Just because Sam, Aidan, Matt, and Skylar had the powers didn't mean John and Ben weren't included. And Ben and John didn't mind not having powers. They were hunters after all. They were all happy, yet at times Bella couldn't believe that this was her life. She always thought it would be her, Dean and Sam until the end. But apparently life didn't work out that way. Tyler walked back out to the living room and put his hands around Bella's waist.

"What are you thinking about?"

"My life."

"And?"

"It's not the one I planned on. But I love it so much."

Tyler spun her around and kissed her forehead.

"Good. Because I'm the happiest that I have ever been. You and Sammy have a lot to do with that."

"You think he'll be ok?"

"The boys are way more careful with their powers then we ever were, it's going to hurt like hell but he's a strong kid. And with him being the oldest he'll set a good example for the others."

"Ok. That makes me feel better, so how does it feel that they call Reid's son Baby Boy now?"

"Sweet revenge."

"Who knew Tyler Simms could be so evil?"

"It's a well kept secret."

Bella smiled and turned back to the pictures. The one on the center of the wall was of her, Dean and Sammy. The one below that was the last family picture before the yellow eyed demon changed everything.

"I wish you could have met them."

"Me too. But from what you say Sam is just like your brother."

" God he really is. They could have been twins. He's got Sammy's smarts to…I just wish he didn't get Dean's attitude."

"Same here. You should get some sleep for that hunt tomorrow."

"Yeah, we should be back by dinner it's an easy job."

Bella turned to walk up the stairs.

"Hey Bells?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Your happy right?"

"More than ever…but you know what could thrill me more than anything right now?"

"What?"

"You cleaning up the mess Reid made earlier."

"Of course…I have a promise to keep."


End file.
